The Unbreakable Chains of Fate
by Zerolr
Summary: The world of Naruto has been hidden for hundreds of years, now the walls are falling soon enough for the world to see. R & R. Ichi/Ruki Ichi/Ori Neji/Hina Shika/Tem Shika/Ino and others! Higher rating for future chapters. Updated Chap 11
1. Preface Explaination prior to story

_"All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their original creators. The original characters and plot are the property of the creator. The fan-fiction author is in no way associated/affiliated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended."_

The Unbreakable Chains of Fate_ - A Naruto/Bleach Tale_

Story Notes

Brief Explanation/Setting

The Five Hidden Countries in Naruto along with their Villages are hidden in Modern-day Japan. Long ago during the Edo Period, the first Five Kages of each country: Hokage, Kazekage, Raikage, Mizukage and Tsuchikage set powerful unbreakable seals of invisibility on each of their country's boarders, to keep them unseen from normal civilians. Over time, those eternal seals created some type of alternative dimension in which each of those are connected and at the same time separated from the outside world. Due to this strange effect, the outside world evolved and progressed at a completely separated pace from hidden shinobi villages.

The Hidden Villages developed simple technology such as basic radios and refrigerators, but are unknown to cell phones, TV's computers, etc, etc.

The storylines differs in some major points and the fiction is not going to be majorly specific or mirror the storyline exactly. For example, the Akatsuki are not aiming to collect the Jinnkiubi's they are just an independent shinobi group that swear no allegiance to any village and aim to do whatever they want. Desire of "True Freedom" is their ultimate goal. Sasuke never left for the sound Nin, nor had he received the cursed mark. The Naruto characters are all the ages at the start of Shippuden. Tsunade is Hokage; Gaara is Kazekage, etc, etc. As for Bleach everything is set and starts after the arc of Rukia's rescue. Most of their past stories are the same, so one can safely assume that it's just the further events that will differ...

There are also some original characters of mine: Raven, and his children Solun, Krystal, Sen, Saru, and Soshi. His wife Selena and her father Prof. Sean Numor…

Of Course I don't own Naruto or Bleach and I hope that everyone can enjoy this fic

Thank You!

I consider this as one of my most time-consuming fics... I'd really appreciate anybody who leaves behind a comment and takes the time to read... thanks a million!

- Zerolr -


	2. Beckoning

Chapter one - Beckoning

_Link by link, I see inescapable line of chains stretching out into the distance. I can see, perfectly see through the screened iron bars of my cage…_

Thunder rolls as the rain beats hard in the office of the Fifth Hokage Tsunade. Shizu stood patiently in front of her while she watched her sensei study anxiously at the documents she had passed on to her.

"Tch"

Naruto tossed his head to the side, trying his best to act cool in front of his eternal rival/best friend Sasuke. He had found him in the fields laying on the grass and looking up towards the raining sky. Naruto stood as looming figure over him looking down at his face.

"Are you done bugging me? You're in my line of vision…dumbass." Sasuke retorted with a smirk.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"Bastard!" he exploded, "You're worse than Shikamaru! You're lazing around all day, the least you can do is train with me!!"

"No."

"Why!?" Naruto cried, "At least have the decency to tell me why!"

"I'm going to exhaust myself, idiot."

"Whaaa?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was saying. Sasuke sat up and gave him a curious look. His eyebrow raised and a smile began to curl at the edge of his lips

"Don't tell me you forgot…?"

Naruto squinted his trademark fox like eyes, "Eh?"

"Idiot."

A great poof of smoke sprouted from the location Sasuke had rested leaving in it's place, a large stone with a note taped on to it.

"Arrrghh!" Naruto rubbed his head in panic, "A substitution jutsu… did he just play a trick on me?" He bent down and snatched up the not. It went on like this:

_Dearest Dumbass,_

_A week ago Tsunade called us to group up together as the former team 7 to participate on a certain mission. It's been a while since we all three worked together, and I already placed bets with Sakura-chan knowing you'd forget…_

_**I WIN…**_

In the distance at the foot of the Hokage's building, Sakura heard a faint scream that mirrored Naruto's voice.

"Hmm… oh well," she simply shrugged her shoulders. She thought on, remembering how Kakashi settled that they'd meet at the foot of the building at noon, now it was ten minutes passed that. Sakura continued to stand there, alone with umbrella in hand and a weight in her soul.

"All three of them are late," she whined to herself.

_Spinning round and round, constantly revolving this world runs on fate. The eternal never ending circle that we call life. It is something unseen by me, but I feel, strongly I feel from the awkward pedestal I have been placed on…_

Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, head captain of Gotei 13 looked sidelong admiring the bright weather beating down in Soul Society. His lieutenant entered reporting that the orders had been sent just as the elderly commander had requested.

"Good,"

Ikkaku grinned, "I've been aching for something exciting to do anyways. "This assignment to the human world should just do the trick!" Yumichika just sighed.

Ukitake sat on his porch feeding the small birds that came fluttering towards him. He had been feeling really feverish, however on this day he turned out well.

The sakura trees will bloom soon… That can only mean that winter is finally is going to end, he thought smiling. Looking towards the bare branches, he can see the small buds bursting from it's bare branches.

"I really can't wait for them to bloom…" Ukitake whispered out loud.

"So do I."

Startled Ukitake turned to his right and spotted to his grim surprise Kuchiki Byakuya standing right across from him. The poor silver haired captain did not even sense him arrive.

Was I really that distracted?

Birds landed on the tree's branches. The grim captain calmly gazed at the peaceful scene before turning his attention to the still-shocked Ukitake. He already sensed what this was about.

"Why has Rukia been sent to the human world?"

Silence filled the air along with the accented sounds of the birds and blowing wind.

"That has nothing to do with me," he answered calmly, "They were orders from Yamamoto himself."

"Who else is going?" he coldly asked.

"Your lieutenant Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya Toushiro."

He turned around as Ukitake watched him in question.

"I wait that she returns to me soon."

The sickly captain raised an eyebrow and frowned in complete confusion. He didn't want to come to that conclusion, but somehow with the rumors that his old friend Shunsui had murmured to him, it was boiling down to that idea.

"For what may I ask?"

A pale calloused hand reached down and grasped a small handful of seeds in the pouch that laid in Ukitake's lap.

His fragile conditioned heart jumped. All he did was blink and then he was next to him pulling the seeds out from his pouch.

"If she lasts for too long…" That hand felt the small grains slip through the long thin fingers and fall towards the ground. Not all escaped however, and at the sound of the cascading seeds the tiny puffy birds flocked, "The sakura flowers will bloom without her…" With his hand outstretched a tiny colorful bird landed and happily ate without fear. Ukitake then just realized that he too, often fed birds for they recognized him.

Ukitake's eyes widened. His idea was so closely confirmed. He blinked but just then, the sixth captain was gone.

Yes without a doubt…it must be that.


	3. Floating Thoughts

Well, here's chapter 2, for those who are still reading, thank you--keep reading because it only gets better from here on! This is Zerolr saying bai, bai! Until next chap! If you like what you're reading check out my other fics! -"

--

Chapter two - Floating Thoughts

On some streets of Konoha, rainwater rushes down to lower elevations while in other spots puddles form. There not too far yes, some sparrows hidden inside a roof's sturdy tiles seeking refuge from the rain. Some children are playing ball in the alleyways not even thinking about the risks of catching a cold. Three cats, a small brown spotted dog, and Shizu's pig running about.

Huuguya Neji continued to strain more but the truth was, he was tired…_dead tired_. Standing on one hand for 10 hours was not easy but it was the ultimate stamina training. Not too far from him were Tenten and Rock Lee achieving the same goal. Gai sensei stood watching. He had set the record of ten days and ten nights on one hand. Tenten was wobbling, Rock Lee determined and Neji, well fed up. However Neji reactivated his vision and decided to keep practicing.

Well there's … no wait…

"Naruto?" spoke the deep warm voice.

Gai looked up. It was true, Uzimaki was making his way down the road to enter the city. He raced desperately, his clothes and hair drenched in rain.

"Oiiiiiii, Naruto!" bellowed the green suited sensei.

The spiky blonde stopped. He looked curious to who called him, and when he spotted them, he cheesed and gleefully waved back.

Naruto… Neji thought

A loud thump, and a moaning Tenten collapse defeated to the ground.

"No more…" she whined.

"Hey, what's up you guys?" Naruto in a heart's beat was already among their presence.

Droplets of rainwater mixed with sweat trialed down the faces of Lee and Neji as they looked up at him from their upside down point of view.

"We're training!" boomed Lee.

"Even though we're chunin and Neji's jonin, we are all still training together just like the old days!" Tenten grinned while wiping her forehead. All of her clothes were muddy and scratched.

"That sounds awesome!" Naruto replied, "Next time, I'll train with you guys!"

"Next time?!" Gai piped, "Why, you can join us now!" He stood energetically, excited by this possibility, "I'll show you how my teachings are a million times more effective than that damn Kakashi!!"

"Gomen, gomen" sighed Naruto nervously, "But, actually I'm supposed to somewhere right now… I think I'm late?" he scratched his head.

"Doke!" _Fool!_

Naruto turned his attention towards Neji. His eyes were sharp piercing with anger.

"Don't just stand here! You shouldn't have ever stopped by us in the first place! Go!"

Okay, okay" Naruto scratched the back of his head feeling ashamed, "Gai called me and I just wanted to come up and greet you guys…you are all my friends ya know?" and with that, Naruto raced off.

"Friends indeed!" Lee cheered after him. Naruto still running waved back with a bright smile.

_Figured I couldn't talk to him. At this point he's very much free… How much farther had he progressed with his view of the world? I've learned so much from that simple battle against him, so long ago. He opened and shed light into my darkness, I can see, perfectly see. However, this light he shed cannot take away this iron cage that has me trapped…I'm dying…slowly._

Warm brown eyes framed by a thin face, gazed toward the blackboard. Hand resting on the chin, the heavily distracted student continued let his mind wander.

"So can anybody tell me the answer to this question?" The algebra teacher took one quick glance at the seating chart. "Kurosaki Ichigo." She called calmly

She's up there somewhere recovering slowly…but it's been some time. Rukia. He sucked his teeth remembering.

"Is that a no?!" cried the teacher indignation.

"Huh? Ichigo forced his attention to the world around him and noticed that every one was around him looked at him funny as well as the teacher with chalk in hand, bouncing it about her fingertips. "What I didn't…" he looked left and right feeling completely lost.

The teacher just sighed, "Pay attention next time, Inoue Orihime." She called once more.

"Hai," she replied politely.

"The answer?"

Ichigo sighed. He drifted off again but he couldn't seem to control it.

_She left a certain emptiness. It's just not the empty seat next to him, or the space inside my closet. It was inside of myself. And I hate to call it "love". Even if it was love, I hate to give it that title. I don't want to hold or kiss her for that matter. I just missed it all, that interaction. Her annoyance, the corny drawings everything. Now, as a substitute reaper, they'll just call me when they need me…_

Sakura just sighed, still waiting here alone the situation didn't look like it was improving. But lo and behold, Sakura spotted Ino racing, her long blonde hair getting wet. She had a grin on her face. Most definitely she was coming to give her what she promised to all the girls.

"Hey gurl!" cried Ino.

"What's up chick!" she replied with glee. She was really happy to see her.

"You're coming over to the sleepover right?" The blonde asked with a cheese

"Totally!" boomed Sakura with a smile, "What about everybody else?" Ino had a backpack slinged on her back and she took it off her shoulder so she can dig her arm into it. "I already talked to Tenten and Hinata and they said 'yes' without a doubt. I've received a letter reply via bird mail from Temari saying that she'll arrive the day before to make sure she can get there on time."

"Temari too!" Sakura squealed.

"Hell yeah!"

The two girls danced both holding each other's hands. Sakura's umbrella fell to the ground forgotten by it's owner.

"Here."

"What's this?" asked Sakura when she received the strange futuristic apparatus .

"A digital camera," whispered Ino with jazz in her voice.

Her eyes widened, "Where did you get this?" In her mind she imaged the old fashioned pictographs that were commonly used.

"I got connections with Gai sensei." Ino spoke in a low tone, "he orders weird stuff like this all the time—from," she looked left and right before speaking again, "whispers _the other side…_"

"But isn't that forbidden?!" she countered with an equally hushed tone.

"The way I see it," began Ino with a nonchalant attitude, "Is that eventually this world will begin to integrate with the coughs _outside world _coughs because of all the advance objects that it offers"

"Yeah but—"

"Nothing. There is only so much that we shinobi can do to keep protecting those open rifts a secret… I heard that there are even more openings as we speak."

"Really… oh my goodness," breathed Sakura in shock.

"Yeah," replied Ino shrugging her shoulders, "No doubt those are the inner workings of the Akatsuki…"

Sakura looked down at the silver camera that glinted in the light.

"But don't feel bad," uttered Ino in a tender tone as she place a hand kindly on her wrist. "Rumors say that only certain classified ANBU are allowed to make use of the outside world technology, which means that the hidden villages may one day allow everyone to use that kind of stuff." She lifted Sakura's downcast face with the tip of her fingers. "Everyone in spite of the rules don't care and lots of people place order in the black market which are actually run by Danzo, head of ANBU Root.

All of this was completely new to Sakura but it relived her and allowed her to without guilt, hold on to the camera. She just had to make sure that Tsunade will never find out about it.

"There—just remember your mission," she winked.

_Oh yeah…_

"For the sleepover this weekend, you MUST have ready sexy pictures of Sasuke and Naruto!"

"Shhhh! Shhhhhh!" Sakura hushed harshly.


	4. The Answer to Her Question

Hey, it's Zerolr coming with Chap 4! I have been told that is the best chapter I've upload in this fic so far, in another website I've posted. Hope you like (I don't mind if I don't get any reviews-- but if you've got anything to say please leave a word or two) Ja mata!

--

Chapter four - The Answer to Her Question

Rukia and Ichigo walked home, side by side. The orange-haired high school student clung on to the huge bunny's arm and had it slung over his shoulder. There was silence for some time until Rukia's oh-so-familiar voice broke that silence.

"You can't carry her like that you'll tear her arm!"

"Tch."

Rukia tossed her head to the side, and Ichigo took that instant to glance at her. So she really had recovered, I'm glad.

Rukia then turned to face him once more and reached out her thin arms, "Give her to me!!"

"No, you can't see where you're going with it."

"Well, you guide me—Give me!

"No. How the hell are you going to fit this in the closet any ways?"

"Well, I've decided that it's about time that your family knows," she replied with the winning thumbs up, "They have that extra room on the second floor!"

"You little…" Ichigo growled, already imaging that she had planned where to place the plush, "Fine….here!" He finalized completely resigning with her stubbornness.

The buses, cars, honked, the people waved to one another and the store owners occasionally stood outside waving hoping to call in customers. The small town bustled with its regular activities and in the mist of them what looked like two regular students boy, girl walked side by side.

He occasional steered her by placing lightly a hand on her back while he heard her chat incisively about the wanting to come back. Talking, talking about the food, the items and accessories. Chatting some more about his sisters, his friends in school, Orihime and Chad about everyone and everything. Ichigo looked ahead listening to her the whole time. The regular annoyed furrow-browed look on his face but inside he felt completely and totally satisfied. Happy.

"So, what about you?" Rukia asked

"Huh?" Ichigo stopped when she stopped and scratched the back of his head.

"I haven't heard anything from you, what's been going on since I've been gone?"

His mind ran the entire fall and winter that so slowly lamely passed. Now with this arriving spring, color was blooming, life was resurrecting, coming back, coming…"

"What in the…" Ichigo hit the side of his head. Rukia is just some strange person that had entered his life it's not like she's something special…. But still…

"Ichigo?"

"Someone asked me out," in truth that was the only abnormal thing that has happened to him, since the explanation of death gods and hollows for that matter.

"O-oh really?" Rukia cheesed, "Did you give her answer?"

"No." came the curt reply.

"How's the Hollow activity?"

"Uh, oh…" Ichigo deeply wondered what was running through her mind, "Well very few, they're actually scarce. And the ones that really do manage to make an appearance are really easy to take care of." He saw that she was about to ram against the fire hydrant and he immediately pulled her to the side.

"Oh Arigato," Thank you – informal she smiled simply.

_"Thank you…" she smiled that ever grateful smile as the doors to Soul Society closed behind him and his friends._

Ichigo immediately shoved her to the side, "There's no need to thank me," he abruptly spoke avoiding her gaze.

_"I've come to save you," he spoke as if it was nothing, landing right next her, his eyes avoiding her gaze…_

Rukia couldn't help but smile in that moment that he wasn't looking. I guess we haven't changed much at all since last…

The continued walking and Rukia passed the huge plush to Ichigo. Without a word, he chugged the enormous thing in a choke hold under his arm. They both passed alongside the park walking at a regular pace. Orihime and Tatsuki were there sitting on swings talking. Orihime spotted them, Rukia bouncing attempting to snatch the toy back while Ichigo yelled on how he could carry it anyway he wanted. Orihime's face flushed. How could I think that she'd never come back? Her feelings for him were like an iron, heavy crushing her heart, flatting, causing such a suffocating sensation. How could I? I could never be as close to him, never.

Tatsuki noticing her shrink within herself sighed softly with much worry.

"Orihime!"

She looked up to the sound of Rukia's chirpy voice.

"WOoooo hoo!" she sang waving her arm. Orihime noticed Ichigo froze at the mention of her name.

"Let's go," began Tatsuki taking Orihime's hand.

"But-but!"

Too late. Rukia ran towards them meeting them half way with plush in hand. Ichigo didn't move from the sidewalk were he stood, not even looking towards Tatsuki or Orihime anymore.

"I came back today!" she chirped happily.

"I-I'm happy," Orihime lied. Rukia smiled and hugged her.

"Did Ichigo buy this?" she asked.

"No," replied Rukia, "I saw it and I happen to have some money on me. Oh! Ichigo come and say--" Rukia turned around and stopped.

Ichigo and Tatsuki where talking. His face was looking the opposite direction avoiding eye contact.

"What's your answer?" she pressed.

"Will you shut up!" Ichigo cried. When he veered around, he saw Orihime's large eyes shaking, and Rukia's large steady violet ones gazing right back at him. He felt his head spin. He didn't want to say anything, not in front of her, of Rukia. He took off nearly knocking Tatsuki off her feet, he raced and raced.

Rukia's mind echoed with his voice… "Someone asked me out" She looked a Inoue who stood next to her. In that split second, some kids playing at the sand box saw a small thin girl jump nimbly over their heads with such speed and agility that caused them to drop their things and clap in awe. The fellow bunny was flagging behind her as she held on to its arm with one hand. Tatsuki too, decided to follow and she grabbed Orihime's hand and cried, "Let's go!"

Ichigo running looked back and was damn shocked to find Rukia chasing after him.

"Shit," he thought out loud.

The following scene was quite comical to some peds while at the same time it worried several others.

"Come back here!" Rukia cried.

"No! Why the hell are you chasing me?!

"Because—"

Tatsuki and Orihime stopped to catch a breather, "Damn," she gasped, "They're fast!"

Ichigo dashed across a red-turning-green light at an intersection with Rukia nipping at his heels. The supply truck not seeing her rushed on ahead without stopping. Rukia screamed.

Ichigo turned and for that instant, saw her there—hopeless, afraid, and in danger. He heart dropped and his hands immediately shook, as the adrenaline rushed into his veins.

Rukia closed her eyes. Everything is happening so fast.

"Baigon! Hinagiku! Lily! Santen Kesshun! Watashi wa kyozetsu suru!"

The driver felt like he hit something, he stopped and got out. He saw a strange bright yellow shield and the whole front part of his vehicle was totaled by it. Tatsuki stood shocked gazing towards her friend

"Orihime…" she breathed

Rukia slowly opened her eyes and saw Ichigo's body over her. His arms embraced her small frame. His back was hunched over facing to receive that supposed impact. She also noted that his head was right by her shoulder looking straight ahead, behind her. Her vision shook as she noticed Orihime's shield and her small fairies fly back to her.

"What the heck was that?" the driver asked. He looked down at them, "Are you guys alright?"

Rukia nodded, "Yes, thank you…"

Ichigo stood and reached out a hand and Rukia accepted it. Orihime stood watching as he pulled her up. He hid his eyes within his small bangs, she could see that his body was still tense from the incident, "He was ready to sacrifice himself for her," she whispered.

"Idiot," countered Tatsuki, "Ichigo will do that for anybody, that's just how he is." She took her hand once more, "Now let's go meet them."

Some cars started honking wondering what had happened, some people called the cops. Ichigo, Rukia along with Tatsuki and Orihime head off away from the scene and in the end stopped by an outdoor café.

"How about we all order something to drink?" asked Tatsuki as a way to cheer everyone up. After all, she felt slightly guilty because she was the one who started the whole mess.

Orihime played with her fingers nervously. Ichigo just sat silently avoiding all eye contact and Rukia hugging the bunny buried her face within it while she racked her brain for ideas. Tatsuki sighed wearily and embarrassed as she sad down.

Rukia suddenly lifted her head and smiled gratefully towards Inoue, "Arigato, Orihime."

"Oh, no, no" she smiled weakly as she waved her hands in front of her., "It's the least I can do," she smiled once more. She continued to beat herself inside for those instances prior, for all the hate that had wanted to crawl inside her heart, because in the end Rukia loved her, cared for her as a friend and worried about her.

"Ichigo, " Orihime looked up and saw Rukia who sat across, call softly to him. Ichigo lifted his head and he saw her eyes warm, full and kind, "Arigato..."

He felt he heart race, it didn't help since his body was still hype and jittery from the adrenaline. He quickly stood and his eyes moved to Orihime, then to Tatsuki.

He looks confused, Orihime thought.

"Kurosaki-kun, you don'—" she began.

"I don't want to!" he babbled suddenly.

"Eh?" Orihime tilted her head a little. Tatsuki covered her mouth, Rukia dropped her plush.

"I said I don't want to!" Ichigo repeated once more, his voice slowly rising, "I never wanted to—it's just I've never—I've never cared for any—like that—not like,"

"Please it's okay say no more," Orihime spoke tenderly, "If it hurts, its okay,"

Rukia's eyes softened and she stood up and Ichigo's eyes met hers for that instant.

What's running through her mind! He thought wildly. What, what, what?!

She turned and picked up the bunny, "Ichigo don't worry I'll find somewhere else to stay.." Rukia spoke softly.

As she bent down he noted the slightest color gather at her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Orihime, " Ichigo began once more.

"It-It's okay," she replied

"I don't like you."

Everyone went silent. Rukia dropped the bunny again.

Ichigo continued, "I don't think about girls or dating for that matter, until recently I've never had feeling for anybody before.

"O-o-o-oh, I see," Her voice trembled.

"ICHIGO, YOU JERK!" roared Rukia lunging herself at him. He grabbed her by the wrists rending her useless. "Let me go!!" she screamed.

Orihime lowered her head into her hands, suddenly breaking into tears. Tatsuki had the biggest urge to ram her fist deep inside his face and break all of his teeth—had he no shame?!

"The only girl I've ever anxiously thought about, wondered and hoped to see," Ichigo let go of her, "Is you…"

Rukia felt his gaze burn right through to the back of her mind. She thought about Kaien how desperately in her wildest fantasy that he had told her this.

Orihime ran off and Tatsuki followed. Rukia's fists clenched and she reached for a chair next to her and threw it towards him. He blocked it with one hand. Anger boiled and rose, she kicked the other chairs and Ichigo just calmly watched.

"JERK! Fucken, baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!!" she screamed. She threw the bunny and Ichigo tossed it aside and she rushed and crashed into his chest. She continuously beat unto it, frustrated, screaming.

The store manager walked out and was surprised at the sight of the knocked chairs and table.

Ichigo annoyed shoved her back. She stumbled back, nearly tripping.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He cried.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!" she screamed.

"You think I want you floating around in my brain?! He shouted back, "You fucking got no ass or chest!!"

"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!" she shrieked before she ran off." Her face was heated all the way down to her neck. She left the bunny behind, it was torn in several places. It stared at Ichigo with such a heartbroken, forlorn look that could have put the cutest kittens to shame.

Ignoring the complaining store owner, Ichigo bent down and picked it up, and holding it across his chest the right way, he walked home…


	5. Black and White Monsters

Hello, Hello! Yup it's me, Zerolr, once more back with a batch of Chappie 5! This one is all Naruto, Enjoy enjoy!

--

Chapter five - Black and White Monsters

Well once an accomplished Genin become Chunin, they earn enough money to live on their own if they desire. It's a simple fact of life. Ninja although a dangerous profession, is a high paying job. If played right, they can provide you an easy going lifestyle. Mostly all of the former teams moved into apartments buildings and they moved close to each other.

Neji, Lee and Tenten lived on the same floor as neighbors. On the level below them, Ino, Shikamaru and Choiji. On the building across the street Shino, Kiba and Hinata lived there. Naruto who had always lived alone had his home elsewhere, same with Sasuke who hated to live close to anybody he knew. However Sakura, lived underneath Shino, Kiba and Hinata respectively. Hinata although she had her own place and paid for it, hardly ever stopped there because as future heir to the Hyuuga Clan, she had to always stop by or stay over at the main estate.

The rain that had been pouring down so mercilessly this morning was finally clearing up and well, Hinata looking up at the clearing sky smiled.

Shizu walked in the Hokage's office and presented herself as she usually did. Tsunade, underneath her sea of paperwork looked up.

"They're here," she simply stated.

"Arrghh!" rasped the slug woman, "Why is that Kakashi persistent in keeping that reputation of always being late for things?!"

"It's not that I wanted too," came a voice out of the blue. Tsunade looked up and spotted him walking in, followed by his three former pupils, "There was this small kitten—"

"Enough!" she cried, "I'm pissed off, if you haven't noticed!"

"Gomen, gomen," he apologized humbly while placing a hand behind his head.

"Ahhh…you're always pissed off, Old Granny—"

A heavy text book flew and hit him square right in the middle of Naruto's face, sending him flying right to the back of the room, knocking into a bookcase in which collapse and buried him with very informative texts. Sakura sighed heavily, Sasuke snickered evilly.

"Listen—this is your mission." She began setting back down in her chair.

"Hai!" The three of them Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke saluted in unison.

"Of course I believe that all of you are already aware of the problems we're having with these strange holes that are starting to appear all over this world. The Akatsuki have made it their top priority to spread it's madness around."

Sakura gulped fully aware of the digital camera floating around in her backpack. Naruto pushed aside the books that had fallen over him discovering suddenly that he was bleeding from his nose. He stood up and made his way to the group.

"Madness?" he asked.

Tsunade looked up, "Yes, madness," her eyes were steady and quite serious, "Although I've tried to see if we can make use of it."

The four of them registered surprised faces. Tsunade sighed heavily. Shizu continued.

"Rifts have opened not only here but in the other countries as well, as a result we've discovered that faster travel routes could be established."

"O-oh…" gasped Naruto highly interested, "But Tsunade what's on the other side of the rifts and what's so bad about it?" he asked curiously.

"So if faster travel, do you mean coming in and out of different rifts be like jumping large distances, this is grand innovation…" suggested Kakashi right after Naruto spoke.

"Amazing," commented Sakura.

"…" Sasuke kept silence. He pondered on Naruto's last question.

"And it has been proven," answered Shizu with a definite nod, "A Junin on his top speed can arrive to the Hidden Village of Sand within two to three days. Walking at a regular pace between rifts, that same distance will take him two to three _hours._

The group remained stunned

"Ehh?!" cried Naruto.

"Outside of our line of vision of our knowledge rests an entire urban wilderness filled with constant distraction as well as strange creatures…" spoke Tsunade with much authority. She stood up and stared straight at Kakashi, "I've been testing this new route with some basic spy nins." She walked out from her desk and stared out of the window.

"It was a simple task me and the Kazekage have been working on."

"Gaara!" burst Naruto suddenly.

"A—hem!" she coughed giving him a deadly look. Naruto grabbed lovingly at his nose. She continued, "We've been sending letters to each other, however…"

"However?" asked Sasuke.

"My messengers haven't been coming back."

"Could it be the Akatsuki?" asked Sakura.

"Iiie," no replied Tsunade shaking her head, "They're flashy, they love to let us know if they've done something. I've received this from him by one of his swiftest birds." Tsunade motioned to Shizu who pulled out a red boarded scroll marked with the Sand symbol.

_Tsunade,_

_I inform you that your messengers arrived however they passed on soon after. Will was what kept them going. Physically they were fine, however I sense that their bodies were nothing but empty shells. One said something of "Black and White monsters." That is all. I suggest that we stop this._

_Fifth Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand_

"There you have it." Tsunade spoke after Shizu finished reading the letter.

"What the hell is this," growled Naruto.

"Black and White Monsters," mumbled Sasuke.

"So, let me guess," Kakashi began. Tsunade smiled glad that he understood. "You want us to gather information on these strange creatures that attacked those messengers?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, it Naruto going with us?!" cried Sakura, "He's the last person who knows about keeping low profile!"

"Hey—Sakura-chan! Who's side are you on?!" cried Naruto indignifed.

"The side of common sense," replied Sasuke.

"Shut up!" he barked

"Naruto."

He looked up towards the Fifth whose shadow extended over Naruto. Her brown eyes shone a little although her face was quite grave, there was a tone of hope and urgency in her voice, "One day, someone will take my place… That someone will be in charge of watching over and protecting the Konohakugre of tomorrow that will eventually integrate with that foreign world outside of our illusionary walls and the people that dwell in it"

Naruto's mouth dropped a little while she spoke, but when it closed again his gaze steadied and his brows furrowed. He turned to face Sakura, "Please don't worry about me, I can behave, I'll prove it to you!" He smirked and gave her a big grin, "I promise!"

"Humph. That attitude won't last," began Sasuke.

"What did you say!!" he screamed

"See, you lost your cool already…" he continued.

"Kakashi," voiced Tsunade while she pulled him aside, "Please keep a careful eye on Sasuke, there might be a chance that he'll bump into Itachi and you know how he gets."

Kakashi looked back and saw Sasuke and Naruto arguing again. He slowly nodded fully understanding.

Hinata walked and walked until she saw within a stone's throw Lee, Neji and Tenten still standing on one hand their soaked muddled clothes beginning to dry out in the sun…


	6. Trapped and Longing

Moshi, moshi!! Zerolr here sipping on her coffee mug mmmmm This is the beginning of one of the most dramatic parts I written in this fic so far the appearance of Hollow Ichi!! I warn you folks this is were the "T" rating comes in. Depending on how it flows even that might go up. Reviews! Reviews!

--

Chapter six - Trapped & Longing

Renji gazed at Rukia while she slept in a simple futon inside Urahara's shoten shop. He racked his brain wondering what could of happened to her that would have made her travel and decide to stay here. He noticed tears slip down her closed eyes. He wanted to wipe them but with that curious blonde fan waving jerk constantly peeking it was quite impossible to do so with dignity and a straight face.

"Will you mind your business!" He rasped at the store owner in a harsh whisper. The shoji screen door that held the snooping pair of eyes quickly slapped shut.

"That's it for today," boomed Gai-sensei, "My beloved students you all did well," he dried off a tear, "Soon enough all of you will hold to my record."

"I can hold it now and establish a new one!" called Rock Lee who refused to stop. Tenten and Neji collapsed at the same time landing side by side.

"I'm beat!" cried Tenten. She looked over towards her team member and giggled, "Talking about beet, you're red as one! Just look at your face, Neji!"

"I know, I know, you don't have to remind me." that last thing he needed was to be reminded of how his pale white complexion, would redden for even the slightest simulation of blood.

Tenten noticed as he sat up and straighten out the long scattered mane of jet black hair. Why hadn't Ino told her to take pictures of Neji? Of course Hinata and Neji are cousins, but they're from different families right? And even though the conflict within the Hyuuga family had settled, there was still that awkward distance that could be seen between them. Regardless it's not like Ino's words are law. She'll just have to talk to Hinata and take that unnecessary burden off her shoulders.

"Oiiiiii Hinata!" called Gai-sensei who was almost ready to march off.

"Good afternoon Hinata-chan" called Lee," he switched from his left hand to his right something he did about every hour.

"Hello everyone," she replied to them all in a small voice.

Hitsugaya Toushiro settled laid back on Orihime's couch fiddling with his phone. He caught such an exhilarating rush sorting out phone numbers, downloading ring tones and playing cell phone games. There was almost no end to what was left to do. To add to those pluses he's always constantly aware of all the incoming signals of the hollows since he's always looking into his phone. He had saved a pass history of all prior appearances in folders in order of date and status.

"Taicho!" sang Matsumoto. She had quickly adapted to the human world wearing a pretty spring dress, the latest in fashion. She walked up to her captain and bent down so that her eyes could be level with his, "Orihime's almost done with dinner! You'll see how wonderful she cooks! I've tasted some leftovers she's had from yesterday, it's delicious," she chirped

"What is it?" he asked lifting a brow in question. The phone slightly lowered to give her attention but not out of sight.

"Well," she put a finger to her lips, "she doesn't give names, they're all original recipes!"

"Original…sounds scary" he looked back at his phone losing all attention to his vice captain.

She walked back into the kitchen and saw Inoue tearing over her boiling pot of mystery soup.

"Oh, you're still weeping?!" moaned Matsumoto softly, "Don't cry anymore, I'll hit him real hard it's completely uncalled for." She put her arm around her friend and she cried into her chest and Matsumoto softly sighed patting her back soothingly.

"I-I care for him, but he doesn't," she began between sobs, "And he cared for Rukia, but she doesn't…It's so sad"

Is that so, thought Matsumoto to herself.

"Arigato Gozaimas!" Spat Rock Lee upon receiving a bento from Hinata. Neji was dumb shocked to find she had bothered to make bentos for all of his team members, including Gai sensei.

"Hinata-sama, there was not need for you to do this!" he blurted feeling awkward and embarrassed. He had never got over the fact that a head branch member was always doing favors for him. Tenten whacked him over the head.

"Baka!" she shouted banging him, "Show some appreciation, thank her instead!"

"Oh, ah," Neji placed both hands on the ground in front of him, and bowed properly, "Thank you very much for the bento Japanese boxed lunch, Hinata-sama,"

Hinata overwhelmed by the display, waved her hands frantically in front of her, "Oh! No, no, no! It's okay, I wanted to do this for you and for every one. I'm always making bentos for Kiba-kun and Shino-kun all the time," she smiled and placed a hand softly on top of Neji's. "It's okay; don't give me so much respect at least not in front of your friends.

Neji lifted his head and his eyes fell into Hinata's. It was true during these past three years Hisashi, Hinata's father saw the potential in him and granted the opportunity to train with him. But since then, Hinata was cast away as something least important. She was quite prideful about it, training in secret with her teammates. And he too, had secretly cheered for her. He had learned to see that she was so much more different than her father and her younger sister. She has a warm gentleness that surfaced like a glow radiating from her. But there is this distance that he felt he couldn't break. That famous respect that was literally beaten into him, beat into his brain and body seared and burned into his forehead.

"Sit up, Neji." Hinata pleaded, and he obeyed. Tenten spoon fed Lee with chopsticks for he refused to stop training even to eat. Tenten whispered then something into his ear.

"Oh! Pictures of me?" he practically shouted. Tenten highly embarrassed, smacked him and he fell back. Hinata over hearing Lee's comment blushed furiously. For her this was far worst than an S-rank mission. Taking sexy pictures?! And of her teammates and cousin!?

Oh, but I have to do it! Thought Hinata bravely. Then, I'll have the right to trade them with the other girls and I can have some pictures of Naruto! Ohhhh… Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…

Neji looked to his left and he saw Hinata's face turn pass the normal limit of scarlet red.

"H-hey, Hinata? Hinata?" He asked.

She fainted and her body leaned on his shoulder.

"Hinata-sama! He called. He felt her body slip a little and he held her. Although he had thought resting her head on his lap, he let her lie on the grass instead. He looked and saw Gai-sensei was long gone since he received his bento and Tenten was yelling at Lee for some reason. He opened the small black box and saw that she had packed his favorite lunch. His expression relaxed and he looked over to Hinata who was peacefully resting.

_Hinata trust me, I don't want to take your place as heir… No, I want something else, something impossible. I want to drop my family name; I want to be free, to do what I want. And I want to do that, with you. I'd hate to see you chained down but I guess you don't see it that way. But then again if you marry Naruto, and if he becomes Hokage, then perhaps, everything will change. Yes, I hope you find happiness with him and I hope that he helps us; he seems to have that power. It seems that he has easier access to that key, the one that can open any cage…_

--

_Am I meant to stay like this? I feel trapped. Completely confused with my thoughts and feelings. I'm not here, I'm not there. I don't belong in either place. Organizing my thoughts so it can sort out my feelings, I noticed that's it's following some type of pattern. The one I can reach, I don't want, but the one that I want that's hanging in front of my eyes I can't reach. Is this my fate? I feel like I die alone, protecting whom I care, doing everyone that favor—yet me, myself, I get nothing. I feel empty filled with desire. Desire for what? Is it physical or emotional? A mixture of both._

Yuzu sniffed over her dinner plate, "Ichi-nii, is not eating anything," she sobbed. Karin sighed and Isshin stood up making funny faces to cheer his baby girl up.

"Dad, you're pathetic," Karin groaned.

Ichigo turned in his bed. He wanted to sleep yet he wasn't sleepy. The maltreated bunny was up inside his closet.

"Maybe, I'll call Ishida," Ichigo mumbled to himself, "See if he could stitch it up for me…"

_**Heehhh…you let her get away… How stupid. If it were me, you know what I'd dooo…?**_

Ichigo squeezed his hands against his head. He hated this, was scared shittless by this. It happened once in school in the middle of exams once.

_**Never letting go, I would have tasted her, sucked on her biting her skin, stripped her, sexed her, and killed her. Eat her, slurped up sucking on her bones and once I'm done with her, I'll take the other one…**_

Ichigo trembled, "Shut up, shut up," he rasped in a harsh whisper.

_**She's so much more fuller and well proportioned…you really are stupid…. Heh, hehhhh…you feel it don't you? Desire.**_

He threw his back out on his bed closing his eyes. Trying to stop in vain the images the Hollow filtered into his mind. Orihime's naked body, his hands trailing every inch of skin, moving over her. Listening to her breathless voice as he penetrated her, raped her.

"No, no…no, no! No! No!" he began shouting, rolling around in his bed. A white hot feeling traveled throughout his veins. Blessed exquisite, this feeling. Whispering dark words into his ear, the Hollow laughed.

_**YOU are ME, and I am YOU… WE are ONE, WE feel the same. Let me devour you, take over you. I promise I'll treat your body well… heeehh heh heh…**_

"Nooooooo!!" He screamed out loud.

Karin dropped her chopsticks and suddenly looked up. Yuzu cupped her mouth in shock and Isshin rushed up the steps.

"Ichigo, Ichigo! He cried. Bursting through the locked room, he saw the bed sheets a mess and the window wide open with the curtains blowing in the wind.

--

Hitsu doesn't play such a big role in this fic, that's why I wrote this other one where he is an important key. I'm very fond of the little guy...


	7. A Decision, An Order, and An Arrangement

I wrote this whole chapter before reading the manga up to it's most recent release, and I'm like damn... I see Itachi in a whole new light! Yo, it's me Zerolr, you know got the chap 6 running here. After this, is alllllll Ichigo and his fight with the hollow-- read on peoples! Bai, bai!

--

Chapter seven - A Decision, and Order and an Arrangement

The sky filled with colors as the brilliant mellow coloured sun begins it's decent over the horizon. Sasuke rested on his back on the cool grass that felt refreshing against the back of his head. Naruto laid next to him watching the same scene. He looked over Sasuke, and saw contentment written all over his face. He smiled too and turned his head over to watch the sky.

Tomorrow, he thought, we'll set off into a new world. Sure, we're not the first ones ever to do so, but it's a privilege to be legally allowed. It took more explanation from Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei for me to get the seriousness of entering the "other side". The world outside of us is actually the non-shinobi villages that our ancestors had worked for and protected. We are the shadows and as shadows we mustn't be seen, that is our way. The Akatsuki are no longer even considered ninjas—they have dropped our hidden way of living. After a time, for many years we lost connection to that world, but now that those doors are opened, we can't ignore it anymore, it doesn't matter how much it has changed throughout the years. And if any danger exists, we must do our best to protect them. That is why we exist…

"Naruto," Sasuke asked speaking up suddenly.

"Hmm?" he turned to face him.

"Truth is, I've always wanted to join the Akatsuki…"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Whaaat?! But Sasuke, why?"

"Because, their idea of freedom tempts me…" he sat up as well and looked straight into Naruto's bright blue eyes, "Don't you want to feel freedom? To know that you are doing what your heart truly desires, instead of walking that indicated red line?" Sasuke looked up into that warm coloured sky. "We Uchiha were known to become officers, rule makers—enforcers. Meant to be the best, absolutely perfect, skilled unnaturally talented… Perhaps that fucken weasel wanted to break out of that circle… Everything is that circle, everything spins…"

"Sasuke…"

"And maybe you, born to be the pot hole that everybody shits in, is going to spin to it's top… and maybe you are to end up as the Hokage, or maybe something more greater than that…"

"No! Come on Sasuke! You know that you're alwa—"

"So then, what about me?" His voice was steady calm, "Am I to resign myself to some petty missions and tasks…living a mundane life, telling myself that I am truly happy this way? Am I happy? I'm alone now, so, I … continue living like this? My family name is dead. So, what is my purpose?"

"Sasuke, are you really bent on joining them?" asked Naruto quietly. His eyes were lowered and his heart doubted to hear the answer.

"No."

Suddenly that instant, Naruto hugged him, embracing him tightly, "Thank goodness," he whispered, "Thank goodness…"

"Dumbass," he replied harshly wrenching him off feeling embarrassed, "I don't intend on joining any group that has my brother in it—not even associated to him!"

"That's good," sighed Naruto while contemplating the sunset.

"I plan to make my own…"

Rows and rows of candy lined the front part of Urahara's shelves. Large swirl pops, small mints, chocolates and itty bitty pastries worth a few cents. Deidara's large blue eye widened as he considered his options. Tobi was with him as well for he loved candy just as much as the next person. They both wore casual clothing, pants and sneakers and the shinobi headbands were not seen anywhere on them (Tobi never had one to start with). The savvy storeowner stood calmly and watched them just in case. He was well informed about the Akatsuki. Pein their leader, is actually a good friend of his.

Urahara, a shady character who, _always_ extends his shady hand to other shady characters, _that's_ the shady way…

"Can I have a bag?" squeaked Tobi happily.

"Oh sure, sure!" Urahara went behind the counter to retrieve one, when the phone in the wee background, rang.

Jinta, followed by Ururu paced urgently up to his boss with the phone in hand, "Here, he says it's important." He replied with a regular scowl on his face.

"Cute kid," grinned Tobi. He reached a hand to pet him, but Jinta bit his fingers.

"I'm not a fucken animal, Jackass!"

"Umm, Jinta…"stuttered Ururu.

"Heh, that's what you get," jeered Dei, taking the bag that Urahara handed over to them.

"Hey! That's mine, Senpai! No fair!" He wailed

"Shut up!"

"Moshi, moshiiiii," he sang over the receiver.

"It's me."

"Oh, Isshin-san, what's wrong it's not like you to call me…" Urahara walked towards the back and met up with Tessai, and cupping his hand over the receiver he addressed him, "Go. Take care of those customers for me…"

"Yes, Boss." He replied obediently.

"Sumi masen, Isshin-san,"

He spoke.

"Ooh, really? Well, he is an adolescent. That rebellious nature always kicks in every once an— Gomen nasai, gomen. Just a joke. Hmm… I see… you want me to find him? You know what? I'll send Rukia.

"Urahara-san," Renji appeared, "Rukia's no longer in her room. She left through the window… Don't you sense it? Some strange ass reiatsu, it's mad irregular. Rising and falling, as if it's got no pattern."

Urahara nodded and returned his attention to the phone, "I'll have this taken care of, I'm sending Renji," he closed the phone and lifted his gaze towards the confused red head.

"Free loader-san, go and find Ichigo. It seems something has gone wrong."

"Wrong? A Hollow?"

Urahara smirked mused by the sick coincidence, "Yes, actually it _is_ a Hollow."

Neji and Hinata walked down the dirt road towards the Hyuuga estate. There was an awkward silence between them. Neji admired how the wind blew through her navy blue hair. Her cheeks slightly flushed from the cold evening breeze, it made him blush.

The crickets play their symphony that matched with the rest of the rhythms that beat within the night. She had told him prior, that Hisashi urgently needed to speak to him.

About what? He wondered.

The servants opened the main gates and allowed them in. Another pair of servants opened the ones that lead to the head house.

"Konbawa, Hinata-sama, Neji-kun" spoke the elderly maid that pulled open the door on the right.

Neji knew her. He knew many of the servants that were all part of the branch family.

"Konbawa," replied Hinata politely, Neji just nodded to them. The old maid winked at him. Eh? He thought. That could only mean, that I don't have to worry about anything. That whatever Oji-sama had to say to me is not going to be anything bad…

As they walked in Hinata turned to Neji and tried to take his bag from him so she can put it away, but Neji wouldn't let go. She stopped and looked up.

"No, there is no need, I can put it away—" he began, but then he remembered Tenten's whack on the head, "Not that I don't appreciate what you…" he stopped not knowing how he should act anymore.

"Um, it's okay, remember you need to bathe and dress in some fresh clothes before you meet with Otosan," Father She left him with his bag in his hand as she walked off. For that moment Neji felt like the biggest jerk.

The door ahead of him slid open and Hisashi stepped out. Spotting Neji his face animated and quickly motioned for him to come.

"Welcome Neji," he spoke, "Come in here, I've been waiting."

"My deepest apologies, Oji-sama, but my clothes are muddled and wet from training if you can only give me a minute to—"

"Never mind that, come in."

"Uh, yes sir," Neji followed without a second thought.

He settled and sat in front of him. Neji felt uncomfortable to be facing him in this state. His clothes had mud and grass stains, not to mention he was well aware of the strong stench of body other. As he settled down on his knees, he kept his arms properly closed tightly on his sides.

"Neji," Hisashi began as soon as he settled down, "I intend to very soon make you part of the Head Family,"

His eyes widened. He feared that over these few years Hisashi had shown him much more favoritism for him over Hinata, but to _take her place—_that's too much! He couldn't change the fact that Hinata was his offspring not Neji.

"I cannot accept—"

"Of course you can, and you will."

Neji dropped his gaze. Inside, he boiled knowing how much Hinata has been working. Now she's much like his maid packing him lunch and brewing tea for him and Hisashi. "Hinata, with all due respect, is your daughter—you cannot deny her existence."

"I'm not," Hisashi replied calmly, "Hinata is my first born daughter and you alongside her, shall become heirs to the Hyuuga family name," he smiled, anxious for his reaction.

Well, Neji's face paled tremendously, the tried to speak but no words came.

"I am preparing a miai _(arranged marriage)_ between you and my daughter," added Hisashi when he saw when Neji was at a loss for words.

"I am not worthy," he bowed. His mind was still at shock. Here I am, shitty and stinky as hell with an uncle whom I once constantly wished for a most horrible death. How is this happening?! His mind afterwards blanked unable to think anymore, he just kept listening and accepting.

"I don't want you to tell her…"

Neji slowly lifted his head and saw that look in his eyes, He knew about her infatuation with Naruto.

"The date has not been set. For now, I want you to drop your guard a little, open yourself more to her and when you are around us. You are a part of us now.

_It sounded so strange those words. But does he know? I suppose there is nothing that rests unseen by his eyes. He is years older than I, recognizing easily the patterns and gestures of the people around him. I have admitted to myself and there is no doubt that hearing this gladdens me. Deep inside I posses strong feelings for her. But is this truly okay? Feeling happy for her misfortune? Because of me, she won't be able to be with the person she truly cares about…_

--

Notes

I am highly aware that Neji is acting wayyyy to mushy compared to the way he usually acts, but he's like this with his family but to the world outside he is the Neji we all know and love... (I'm HUGE fan of him by the way) Oh and if you dislike the pairing of Neji/Hinata, I'm sorry but that's my fave pairing so you don't have to read on if it disturbs you so... (you'll be missing good story though...)


	8. Insanity

That's what it is--it crazy, it's insane! chapter 8 is up to bat. Moshi, mosh! This is Zerolr presenting the latest chapter I have typed up so far! It's getting really violent so if you're scared don't read. Please don't flame, if you don't like, I'm sorry, try to keep enraging outbursts to yourself. There is cannabalism, I have you warned... (If you don't know Hollows _are_ cannabials if you see/read bleach you will know what I say is true!) Until next chap, ja na!

Chapter 8 - Insanity

The moonless night darkened the world with it's absence, but even so Sasori was seated underneath the rustling shade of a large oak, sketching. It was a great book thick and filled with countless sketches and portraits of random people. Ever since joining the Akatsuki and living in the city, he's claimed the lives of numerous people, transforming them into puppets. Wanting to capture the "essence" of such thriving urban setting, he had created puppets with names such as "Police", "Doctor", "Teacher", "Bus Driver", just recently he converted and finished his latest puppet, the "Bum". He sighed to himself, as he finished shading in the background of his art. He lifted his gaze to observe the scene around him. Turning the book to the next blank page his chestnut coloured eyes scanned through the darkness.

Something burst from a thicket of trees. Sasori stood to move back so he can blend well with the shadows. An avid artist, predator for inspiration. A young tall youth with spiky orange hair came to sight. Sasori narrowed his eyes recognizing him as the adolescent who would always stop by Urahara's shop.

He had one hand over the left side of his face. His walk was stumbling, and his voice barely audible coming forth from his mouth as a confusing nonsense ramble. Sasori saw him as an interesting subject as he pulled his pencil to begin his sketch. He sensed it; there was something else within him, something dangerous. Perhaps he would make a very interesting puppet, but for now, he will have to study him.

_**You can't handle it anymore, **_he cooed. _**Never making the first initiative, denying pleasures, I've had it with you…you foolish hopeless idiot… Now you back down and I'LL take your reins. Now I will do what you should have done…**_

"Shut up, stop it, shut it, shut it," Ichigo mumbled. It was bad enough that his body at times moved on its own. With each passing moment, it was more harder to breathe. Harder still was taking another step on his own. In some strange way he felt him. Felt the Hollow grab at his ankle grasping it tightly with both hands.

His long rich laughter rang loudly in his ears. The left hand that cupped the face, dropped to his side, discovering in grave horror that his left foot, that ankle, was dead. It wouldn't move. _That's it_, Ichigo thought,_ I've lost my mind… I'm going insane._

_**Heeeehh, hehhh that's it, stay still. I've respected you all along but now, you're WEAK!"**_

He felt the hands rise slowly climbing its way up his left leg, killing all the nerves that control them. His skin rippling in goosebumps.

Sasori watched intently. Seeing his left eye black instead of white, a sickly bright yellow instead of brown, it was the eye of insanity. He illustrated one piece composed only of that side of face. He desired to know that insanity, he longed for it.

Ichigo's heart was fluttering at a speed that frightened him. He feared beyond fear.

_Is this really part of me? Is this my true self? Is this the end of me? Dad, Yuzu, Karin—I love you. Inoue, I'm sorry. Rukia…I need you._

The Hollow's shadow of control had reached his waist.

_**Oh please… Of course I'm part of you! For fucken crying out loud, don't I look like you? Feh, as a hollow, I am the raw extract of your sins. I've never lied to you, nor will I ever. You can't deny all that I've said is true. After all, you've never meant to be so rude to that slut; although you don't love her you know she can be a good fuck. Who you really want is that butterfly. Why something so fragile? Can't even touch its wings. It'll only dissolve under your fingertips…**_

He felt him glide over his abdomen.

_What do you want?! Why won't you leave me alone?!_

_**Ohhh, don't be scared, I said I won't hurt you…Heeeee, I want BLOOD, I want to KILL, I want to DEVOUR… I want most of all, I want, I really want DESIRE… you won't give it to me—I will get it MYSELF.**_

Sasori saw him back himself up to the nearest tree trunk. He was dragging his left leg, which looked completely unresponsive. Part of his right eye was beginning to darken. He was breathing roughly, loudly, harshly because he was losing control of even that.

A few minutes and his transformation will be complete… Sasori had put away his books and materials. He had retrieved from his backpack several scrolls. And when it does, then I will strike…

A rustling sound close to Sasori broke him from his thoughts and by instinct, he dove deeper into the bushes blending and disappearing into the foliage even stopping his own breathing.

Rukia came forth as the shinigami she was. Having spotted Ichigo's physical body elsewhere on the street, she trialed his irregular reiatsu all the way to this very spot. She pushed on forward and she spotted Ichigo there against the tree.

The Hollow had already traveled far. His shade had shot down his right leg as soon as it had reached Ichigo's chest.

_**Ohhh, you're suffocating, my bad… I guess I'll loosen the grip of your heart just a little…**_

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried

_She always comes right when I need someone…_

_**Too late! **_Screeched the Hollow._** Now, it's your turn to be the horse and **_**I**_** will be KING!**_

Grabbing his shoulders, he lunged and sunk his teeth at the base of his neck. Sinking deeper the taste of blood excited him as he tore off the skin.

Rukia couldn't see the Hollow it was something within only his vision inside the world of his subconscious. However, she sensed something horrifying as she raced toward him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" she cried desperately.

He screamed out loud his voice echoing throughout the park. A mask was rapidly beginning to from starting from the left side of his face. Rukia continued to run finally reaching up to him.

_No, Rukia, no it's too late for me…_

"Ichigo!" she cried. The tears began to flow from her large wavering eyes.

"NO!! GET AWAY FROM ME!" His voice was no longer human. It was beast-like, demon-like—hollow-like, "GEEET AWAAAY!!" Rukia jumped back at his warning.

The Hollow continued to feed off his soul. He dug his nails and teared his skin at his arms. Blood spilled over them both.

_You lied. You said you wouldn't hurt me…_

Rukia pulled out her zanpakuto, "I'm not going to let you take him away!" she shouted. As she stood, she placed a palm upon her blade preparing to release it, "Sode no Shirayuki" A blade of the purest white appeared with a long ribbon attached to it.

"Ieeyahhh," he rasped, no longer sounding human. The masked formed exactly half his face. The only normal part of him registered a look of intense struggle great pain and anguish. The sight of it was tearing Rukia's heart in a million pieces.

Ichigo took out his blade. A wide crooked grin stretched at that side of the face and placing the sword in front of him. He declared only one word, "_**Bankai**_."

A surge of dark wind blew from him. Rukia maintained her footing. No matter what, she told herself, I must not fear…

"_**Tensa Zangetsu…**_"

Sasori's eyes were wide, incredibly impressed with such display of strength. I can't capture him on my own, he thought. I also see that it is not wise to get involved at this point. His sidekick, vibrated, pulling out the latest version he flicked it open.

- DANNA! WHERE ARE YOU?

- Park.

- WHAA! HOLD ON I'LL PICK YOU UP

- Hurry.

It seems Deidara has some idea on what's going on perhaps, Urahara has some fault in this…

Ivory clashed with sable as the two began to fight.

--

Notes:

This scene stretches into the next couple of chapters, but it's for good reasons! Drama, drama! I adore Sasori I have you know he has a place in my heart. I cried at his death, when watching the show. It was a real tear jerker for me. (Much more than Gaara's because he was coming back to life, Saso, did not...)


	9. Insanity II

* * *

**Warning:** **This chapter is rather lemony...**

Hello, I know, it's been a while since the last time I've updated. And I've been slacking. Reason for this would have to be that I am putting to much in my hands. So I'm cutting back on some future plans. So then I can have time to type up some of these chapters. I don't know if it's me or if it's really just that; all of my longer stories get fewer hits. Is my writing too complicated? Or is it cuz the pairings are too werid? (Neji/Hinata etc, etc) *sighs heavily* I personally enjoy my longer stories than any of the other ones that I write. _I really really would love some feedback._ If I know what the reader wants then I can really write a better story... really really I can.

I'm going to back off from this fanfic and come back to it later, because I'm going to submit some of my more brief, short, non-complicated fics. See what kind of feedback I get... - Zerolr -

**

* * *

~ Chapter 9 ~**

**Insanity Part II**

* * *

Ichigo peeled the hollow off his bleeding body. Somehow seeing Rukia he was regaining control of his arms.

_**FUCK YOU!!! How dare you. You are mine, now let me take my PLACE!**_

He had torn the flesh off his chest. Ichigo's shoulder joint was visible among the rivers of blood that continued to flow from him.

Rukia parried every swing of his blade with hers, noticing that Ichigo was holding back somehow. She knew that in this stage, the Hollow inside him gifted him with immense power.

He continued to swing, rasping and screeching wildly. He increased the rate of his swings and Rukia had to block twice as fast.

"Damn," cursed Rukia under her breath.

Ichigo lunged a swing that sprained her wrist and caused the blade to fly off of her hands. Sasori quickly took a few steps back as the blade stabbed, landing right in front of him. He drew a sigh of relief.

"Curse you, Deidara… what is taking you so long?" he mumbled to himself.

"I have you…" seethed Ichigo in a dural tone.

"Ichigo, can you hear me?" cried Rukia in a stuttering voice, "You're strong, can defeat him, you can—"

"_**Shut up you**_!" He placed the blade underneath her neck, "_**Tell me how do you like to die**_? _**I wish to grant you this mortifying desire**_. _**Let me**_…" He hissed in her ear.

"_**I-I don't want to die**_…" voiced Rukia in a small voice. Her tiny body shook within the embrace he trapped her in. The arm that held the blade lowered slowly to her collarbone slitting open her skin.

A trickle of blood spilled, "_**Very well, you won't even notice death approaching**_," His tongue danced above her skin descending her neck before speaking once more, "_**I will be blinded by pleasure**_,"

This is not him, she repeated mentally. This is not Ichigo. His tongue lapped up the slit of skin that trickled with blood. The large blade fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

Sasori still waiting for Deidara dared himself to keep watching.

_What are you doing?! Stop it! Leave her alone!!!_

_**What's wrong with you ehhhh? Say no when you mean yes, and yes when you mean no, you make no fucking sense. You make me so mad… I'll just break her in two with my own two hands!**_

"_**Ruuukia**_," he rasped once more. The whole time she was hastily calculating away to help him and figured that the mask is the only way. Duh, it was quite obvious, but when you're nervous, the thoughts scatter allowing logical thought to be impossible. She gasped. His right hand cupped over her small breast. She felt the sensation throb in both places.

No, she thought, I have to end this fast. Her arms went around his back; her left hand rose and ran through the tangerine colored hair while the other, sprained and bruised clung on to the black shinigami kimono.

His other hand gripped tightly at her shoulder sliding down her arm. It caused her pain holding roughly he grasped the small arm, bruising her muscles. It then glided to her waist, desiring to find a way to scratch, to make her bleed. His lips very soon found hers, and after biting them, he entered his tongue slowly for a deep kiss.

More color rose into her reddening cheeks, emotional sentiments stirred. Her body feeling contact with his, aroused. Just knowing it was him, caused her body to break in sweat. But in spite of this, she didn't forget. The left hand that nestled with his small fuzzy mane traveled its way towards the top part of his half mask.

With one strong yank she began to wrench the mask off his face. His lips parted from hers.

"_**What do you think you're doing**_?" he whispered harshly in that double tone.

"Getting Ichigo back, you have no right to take him away!" she answered in an equally hushed voice.

To her surprise, his hand landed over her left that grabbed the mask as an aid. She smiled, he's still fighting, she thought. Together, they began to pull it off and the Hollow inside him screeched. With the other hand, he grabbed Rukia's injured arm and began to twist it in a desperate attempt. The mask was peeling off his face and before the Hollow could break the arm, the bone mask fell, shattering into many tiny pieces.

Ichigo finally freed from such tormenting struggle collapsed headfirst towards Rukia. She caught him in her small embrace, his head dropped over her shoulder, his whole body leaning on her.

"I-Ichigo!" she cried. Her eyes then softened in warm understanding, "I knew you could do it. I've always believed in you, because you've always proved me so, "Whoa!" the body felt like a heavy lump of metal. She staggered a few steps back and her back fell against a tree for support. His eyes opened slowly.

"Rukia…" he voiced weakly.

"Don't speak, it's all over now," she replied softly.

Sasori darkened the lines of his newest sketch capturing perfectly the silent tender scene.

With her back still against the trunk, her body sunk down to its base. Ichigo's limp-like body leaned on top of hers. His arms just dangled at his sides.

Lowering his pencil, Sasori sighed. There was no way he could just jump in and kill the orange, "I'll let that tenderness stay," he whispered to himself, "So that one day, I too, will find my own tenderness."

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered softly, "I don't hate you, and I didn't mean all the things I said… could you ever forgive me?"

He lifted his head slowly and looked into her eyes. Those violet eyes were tearing, spilling down her cheeks. He lifted his hand and with the bottom of his thumb, he wiped her tears, silently.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered weakly, "It's my fault you're like this."

Those same brown eyes that had burned into her mind, were watching her once more.

"Idiot," he murmured, "It's not your fault that this happened. I've been fighting this thing inside me for a while now."

"A while?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, it's gone," he replied in exhaustion.

His reitsu feels so weak…at least it has stopped decreasing, Rukia thought. It seems like the Hollow had been absorbing it. To think that Ichigo could have really… no. I would have never forgiven myself if Ichigo died. I-I can't have anyone else die in front of me…

Tears suddenly sprang from her eyes again as she hugged him tightly.

"Please, don't die… please don't ever die," she begged.

Ichigo listened to her and held on to her. His heart within him melted. Being with her like this felt so right. The thought of maybe telling her those words just sent his heart to race. No, he thought, maybe I'm rushing myself, yeah that could be it. He remembered all that the Hollow had done to her, he remembered her reactions. But still, any girl would have acted like that, right? He was suddenly glad that holding her like this allowed him to hide his reddening face.

"Rukia…"

"Hmmm?"

"Close your eyes," he asked. Sounding so grave, Rukia figured for whatever reason it might be important. Once she did so, sat up in front of her.

He wanted to kiss her. But this time on his own, without the Hollow's help. Thing is, he's never kissed a girl before. But he wanted to regardless, he felt the desire to. Moving up to her face he suddenly pressed his lips against hers. He parted a few seconds later not knowing what else to do but to make contact again.

Rukia's eyes shot open. Wait, she thought wildly. She felt his lips touch hers again and her eyes slowly closed. She felt her face flush, this is Ichigo. But, but, but!

His mouth remained pressed against hers inventing whatever could come next. He moved it around hers and for a half second he froze. It was true; she started to kiss him back. Feeling her small fingers reach around the back of his neck, it caused his body to feel white hot.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"What does it look like?" he rasped while trying to climb on top of her. His cheeks were scarlet, his body warm.

"Ichigo you…!!!"

He wrapped his arms around her moving his hands down her back , he was still bashful not even daring to touch where the Hollow had touched.

After a while, they were starting to move faster. She ran her fingertips through his hair, tugging in frustration. He dove his head down to her neck hearing her slightly gasp for the sensations his tongue was causing her to feel.

"Ichigo, Ichigo…" she repeated over and over. He pulled her down her body resting on the grass. They spent a few moments like this feeling each other causing each other such pleasure all without removing a single article of clothing.

Her fingers trailed the thin jaw line, caressing his face with tenderness.

"Ichigo," she gasped out of breath, "We're not supposed to—,"

"Why not?" he countered dropping his body slowly to rest on top of Rukia. They rolled around clinging on to each other and she ended up on top of him. Grass and dirt rubbed on their black shinigami kimonos. Rukia's arm that had been bruised by the Hollow throbbed in pain, but she easily ignored it. What she couldn't ignore was the feeling of his erection pressing against her from underneath all those clothes.

_**Ehhhh…doesn't this feel wonderful? I guess you're not a loser after all…**_

Ichigo froze. It was him again. But, he's not supposed to be here. He disappeared. No, not now, he thought. Not now.

* * *

End Notes:_ Next chapter, battle begins! Will Renji make it in time to save Rukia? Will Ichigo be lost to his inner Hollow? And will Deidara ever come to pick up Sasori? Find out in the next update!!!_


	10. My Nature is THIS

* * *

Chapter 10

~ My Nature is THIS ~

* * *

In that abstract world of falling sky. Black and white inverted. His body was regenerating, those open flesh wounds on his body, the exposed bones on his shoulder and ribs of red, red blood, were slowly recovering to before. Even so, there he stood crouching to the still recovering Ichigo who laid on the building's ground.

_Why are you here?_

_**I'm really hurt. You're not so happy to see me? **_The Hollow cooed leaning his face towards the shocked trembling Ichigo.

The flow of hands bodies and kisses suddenly felt interrupted. Rukia managed to regain her composure. She pulled herself off Ichigo's body, her hands arms, legs and lips still uncontrollably trembling. She felt dizzy, her mind still lost in the last few minutes. Her heart still beating, in heavy thumps so hard it pained her.

"Ichigo," she whispered, "Are you mad?!"

Ichigo looked right towards her, his eyes wavering.

_**Idiot! She doesn't love you.**_

"You mustn't tell anybody this happened. We can't let this happen anymore, Ichigo," her eyes filled with tears, "Please for Orihime's sake."

_**Just made yourself look so sick in front of her.**_

Ichigo sat up, his eyes filled but no tears spilled, "Rukia…"

"Stop it, already. Stop it!" Her heart raced seeing him like this, seeing that her heart was slipping into his fingertips.

Pale paper white fingers entered tangling the short spiky locks of orange. Gripping tightly pulling harshly both identical—yet opposite visages met almost touching. The Hollow began to speak, his breath blowing in his face.

_**You heard, you know, she cares for you in a way that you can never accept. And even if there is a chance, no way will she even allow it. She will never open herself to you in the way you want. Instead, she hands you something else. You know that makes me mad…**_

His other arm supported Ichigo as he lifted him up.

_**I must have you…**_ he rasped,_** absorb your soul, have you inside me… My King, grant me your power. I will tear her to shreds—no one will have her!"**_

"Ichigo? Ichigo?! Can you hear me?" called Rukia. Her heart dropped. Feeling distraught because suddenly just so suddenly his face transformed into a sickly pale as he broke into a cold sweat. Sitting up he was beginning to fall to the side. Rukia desperately grabbed him. She wrapped her arms around him. Falling to her lap, she saw how his eyes started to lose it's shine.

Pulling out slowly the white zangetsu blade, the Hollow licked it from it's base to the tip.

_Say you…_

The Hollow took the blade and placed its tip over his abdomen, _**What?**_

_Don't hurt her, I won't let you but—_

_**Even though now she's causing you to suffer? **_He screeched, pushing the blade inside him. Ichigo gagged and coughed up blood.

_I…never…wanted……I…never…asked to……feel this…way…_

_**Do you ask to feel hunger? Do you ask to feel pain? NO, it is a desire that comes that you must satisfy. **_He forcefully began to draw a circle around his belly. Ichigo cried in tortured anguish. The Hollow was creating a hole where his own hole was located.

"Oh no, Ichigo," she voiced in a trembling tone. Placing her fingertips first, the palms of her fingers, then the base of her hand, moving slowly across his cheek slipping to his jaw line. He tossed as if in fever; his body trembling slightly. She was torn.

What should I do? She thought wildly. There's no doubt about it, the hollow inside him was returning. I can go and race towards Urahara's shop but leaving him here alone is a recipe for disaster. Besides, he needs me. He's suffering, really suffering. How long was he going through this?

"Ru…kia…"

She was snapped out of her thoughts. Seeing him there, her tears spilled once more as she saw the listless eyes stare back at her vivid ones. A trembling hand reaching for her face. A hope stuck her.

"Ichigo..." she grasped the raised hand and held it tightly. Quickly, she placed it back on his body, "Hold on, be strong," she whispered with a break in her voice," she pulled out her cell phone.

Having peeled off the skin of that circle, the Hollow grabbed and slurped in the intestines, crimson coated his jaw, his neck, staining drenching his pure white shinigami clothes. His fingers, hands, arms, too, were soaked in Ichigo's blood. He felt his power pumping into him. What a feeling—so rich and divine.

_How am I still alive? How am I still breathing? I, I don't feel anything. Everything is completely numb, completely numb. Damnit, I can't move. My arms, my legs, my feet… they're useless. These strange thoughts, these feelings they're suddenly flooding my own thoughts. They're not mine They're not mine, they're his… You feel that this is the best for me? You want to help me? You've always followed me, but now feeling I can no longer guide myself…_

His fingertips that rested near, grabbed his hollow's cloak. The Hollow lifted his head. His lips a mess.

_**Why are you still moving? **_He grabbed his hand staining Ichigo's palm. He flattened his fingers against his. Both hands pressed against each other, colored against white. Ichigo lifted his head, both of them exchanging glances.

_**Human. Shinigami. Hollow.**_

_**Each of us has a path to follow. Guided by our instincts, we walk through it faithfully. My nature is this. I want what I need. I devour whom I desire. Whom I treasure. My instinct. Pathetically I am not helping, you say? You wait and see, how much better it is to not feel anymore. To not care and to selfishly gain more and more and more…**_

_**Why should it matter to care? I am damned. Eternally cursed plagued to be forever chased by shinigami. Why? I, born out of the desire to be strong, the desire to do what is impossible.**_

_**Power. Love. Greed.**_

_**I want. I need. I have.**_

_**In the end, this wheel turns and dictates such. Calling, telling that in the end I die. But will never surrender to those chains that fate binds me to. I refuse. I refuse. I refuse. Do not ignore me. Do not push me away.**_

_**You are me.**_

_I am you._

_**We are one.**_

_We are one._

_**We feel the same.**_

_We feel the same._

Rukia was dialing the number to Urahara's shop. Before pressing the final numbers, Ichigo's body suddenly jolted. She dropped the phone falling into the grass. His hands clasped around her neck. Her back crashed against the trunk of the tree.

"Ichiiiiigo!!!" she screamed.

"Rukia…" he rasped in a harsh whisper. His eyes glowed a sable, bright sickly yellow orbs burned scorching, branding it's violent image into her memory, "RUKIA!!!"

He screamed.

She lost her voice. The world began to spin out of control. Her vision blurred, kicking, kicking, kicking. She moved her body frantically. Her small hands grabbing the wrists that grabbed her neck and fastened her against the tree.

No Ichigo, please! No, Ichigo stop this! Please come back, Ichigo! Please! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Help me, help me, please!

"RUKIA!!! RUKKIIAA!!!! RUKKIAAAA!!!!" He rattled her head banging it against the tree repeatedly.

Her vision wavered black and white. Black and white. And this whole time, she feared more greatly the safety of his own soul, of his life. A red color flooded into her vision.

Sasori's pad and pencil crashed silently to the ground. He watched in utter shock. Lifting his phone he took a picture, sending it immediately to Deidara, "Why bother to feel," he whispered, his hand with the cell phone dropped, "To only go insane in the end… why bother?" he repeated looking down into his own marionette hands. Hands that have long lost the sense of touch. But yet watching this caused him intense sadness. A feeling he hated, a feeling he always ran away from, "I want to feel nothing."

"RUKIA!!!"

Sasori looked to the left and saw a tall red head shinigami making it's way to the scene. Suddenly, he felt a huge gust of wind blow down on him. Looking up he saw a blonde with a half pony tail tied up high. One large dark blue eye visible glanced worryingly down on him. Landing his large bird he jumped down and embraced him.

"What a horrible scene," he whispered, "Danna, you must of felt so much fear," his arms squeezed him tight.

He did not raise his arms, but he slowly closed his eyes in silence.

Deidara stepped back and ran his hand through the soft red chestnut hair, "Danna," he whispered pressing his forehead against his, "Let's go home."

This feeling. I still feel. Because I still have this. My heart.

"No."

"Hmmm?"

Sasori turned, "I want to see how this ends."

He smiled in return, "Then, I'll protect you… Danna, can one of them be a puppet?"

"…"

Renji gasped losing his voice quickly afterward. Rukia's body suddenly went limp, falling to the side, landing with a thump to the grassy earth. Ichigo stood slowly. A screech, rasping, a sound, escaping from his mouth. Hissing, breathing, harshed turning around slowly. Renji's hand quickly moved to the hilt of his zanpatou.

No, this can't be Ichigo…Had I come too late?

Renji's vision, his eyes shook with fear. Red and white bone mask. A hollow's red and white bone mask covering his face entirely.

"_**Ohhhh, good. I've been looking for someone to kill… Who knows, maybe I devour you too…**__"_

"Y-you. YOU MONSTER!!!" He bellowed, "What did you do to her!!!!"

Before Hollow Ichigo can take another step. Rukia reached weakly for the hem of his cloak. Blinded by her own blood, nearly unconscious, it was instinct. A need. A dire worry.

Right in front of Renji, he kicked Rukia like a piece of garbage sending her against the tree finally knocking her out cold.

Renji flared, wrenching his blade from his sheath, "HOERO, ZABIMARU!!!" He charged propelled by instinct. Hollow Ichigo smiled wildly underneath the mask and zoomed to meet his blade against his.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

My dear readers—I believe you've heard it from dozens and dozens of writers here in this website—I _treasure _reviews, I relish them… and it's my breath of life. Of course it's optional, but I would like to see what you guys really think about this. _Any suggestions are good as well…_ Don't be afraid to deliver a harsh word or two. Tell me straight out was sits in your mind. With each day, I try my best to be a better writer than the day before…

Thank you, thank you so much for stopping by and reading…

- Zerolr -


	11. Unexpected Guest

* * *

~ Chapter 11 ~

Unexpected Guest

* * *

A burst of light exploded as soon as the blades clashed. Sasori and Deidara shielded their eyes immediately.

* * *

Orihime couldn't stand it. The torturous sensation of drowning. A strange feeling of dying. She sat up in her bed, looking out of her window. Matsumoto snored in her sleep, drunk from a variety of wines and whiskey she had desired to try.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime softly whispered to herself. Just then, she spotted Ishida Uryuu racing along the sidewalk quickly passing by her house.

Ishida-kun? She thought wildly, does he feel it too? She stuck her head out the window.

"Ishida-kunnnnnnn!" she squealed in a loud voice.

The Quincy whirled around in response.

"Orihime?" he was already at the corner. The glare of his glasses glinting by the light of the streetlights could be seen easily in the distance.

* * *

"They've been at this for the past few minutes. Nothing but blade against blade," mumbled Sasori.

"He is going to be overwhelmed by him," added Deidara.

Shit, shit, shit! Renji cursed in thought.

Hollow Ichigo slew a string of consecutive blows with his zanpatou. Renji sustained his footing and attempted to block them all.

Damn… he's not even letting me strike back!

"Yiiha!!!" He brought down his sable blade once more with a strength that sent Renji speeding back, back, back. His body slammed against an oak tree. Instead of stopping him, it snapped very much like a twig and Renji's eyes closed feeling the impact of anything slammed on his body.

What did he do to Rukia?! His eyes opened to see the mask flash in his face.

The blade was presented in front of him. Renji's eyes wrenched open.

"_**Getsuga Tensho**_."

The warped dark crescent blast flashed and Renji closed his eyes again and braced himself. It was too fast. A rapid burning sensation entered him all across his chest past his waist. It was an intense excruciating sting, like knives toying with his nerves. Everything else felt numb. His mind was capable to register that he crashed into soft dirt.

Weakly opening his eyes, everything blurred but his drive, his mind, set him straight. Hollow Ichigo landed about ten feet away from him waiting to see, just to see.

"Oh, he could still stand, hmm? Sheer determination? Or foolish stubbornness?" Deidara whispered.

His shinigami clothes were torn down the middle, blood flowed out of him. He spit out the leaves and twigs in his mouth.

"You think you got me beat?" he scoffed. He shook the limpness that he had. Tore off the top of his black kimono and ripped off the band that tied his hair. He needed no pressure.

"Bastard, I don't know how you came, don't know how you control him, but this is as far as you go!" Renji bellowed pointing his blade. He retracted it and swung it in circles over his head, "Come and get it!"

"_**Heh, you're smarter than you look**_," the Hollow scoffed, "_**I love THIS. THERE'S NOTHING BETTER THAN PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD BEFORE YOU EAT IT!!!**_"

Renji saw his feet take the first push forward, "HIGA ZEKKO!" The blades of his swinging blade zoomed off centering on its target.

"_**Heh!**_" The Hollow stopped, his eyes catching the movement of the approaching blades and moved his arm in a blurred motion blocking them all.

"_**Don't be so stupid…**_" He pulled the mask off to the side for Renji to see.

His face was warped, the smile stretched as far as it could possibly go.

"_**I…WANT…TO…SEE YOUR… BANKAI**_," he rasped in a sharp hiss. His tongue hung out, "_**I need a good reason to dice you up and feed off your FLESH!**_"

Renji grasp in exhaustion knowing that the last attack left him vulnerable. Showing no fear, no surprise. This is a hollow and this is their nature.

Now I know, I've been holding back to see if I can spot a flicker of Ichigo's life. But he's gone. I sense nothing.

"Very well! Renji boomed.

Ichigo… I've never told you, but you are a good friend. Fighting with you before, I've seen myself in you. If it was another life, if I were not a shinigami—I'd love to walk to your "school" to do "homework" and "hang out" to do that with you, and with Rukia.

He glanced over to her limp body. She appeared defeated, her arms sprawled about. Still so deathly still.

Rukia.

Ichigo risked EVERYTHING to save you, to keep you from the most gravest, the most terrible hurt, death. And now you lie so near it.

"Bankai. Hihio Zabimaru," he proclaimed proudly.

There was a loud boom, a gush of wind and smoke. And through it all Deidara and Sasori's eyes widened in awe to the power of a Death God.

"And _those_ are the ones what collect the souls after they die?!" Deidara whispered in a smirk.

"Makes you want to avoid death," Sasori added.

"Here, you wanted to see it so bad."

The Hollow laughed, "_**Good, now USE IT!**_"

Renji obeyed commanding the great Baboon King to attack.

* * *

Orihime ran and ran. Her heart was breaking.

He's gone, I can't feel him anymore, he's gone, he's gone. It can't be! It just can't be!

She stopped and shrunk to her feet, "NOOO!!!" she cried.

Ishida whirled around, "Orihime!"

He got down and crouched to her level.

"He's at the park," he began, "We can still do something it not over yet… Orihime!"

She had both hands placed at her ears.

"Nooo, Kurosaki-kun can't be, he can't be…" she repeated her eyes squeezed shut. She still had her pajamas on with a pair of sneakers.

Damn, she has a keen sense. We've lost track of Ichigo's reiatsu just a few moments ago. Kurosaki, don't you dare, don't you dare…

His hands gripped the sleeves of the trembling red head. She looked up.

"No," Ishida began with strength in his voice, "Some how he's not gone—I know it."

Through his glasses she saw tears gather at the end of his eyes.

"You guys."

Ishida turned. Sado Astoria stood with his giant arm exposed, ready for the worst.

"Sado-kun," Orihime gasped lightly.

Ishida nodded.

The three of them raced together.

"I met with Chappi, it's what she called herself," began Chad, "She carried Ichigo's body to Urahara's place."

"Rukia's gigai?" Ishida exclaimed.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san is there?!" Orihime thought out loud.

* * *

Busting the segments as they floated about, Hollow Ichigo dodged and swung at them laughing the entire time. The park resembled less and less than what it once was. Sasori decided to move and remembered Rukia's body was still there.

"Danna, where are you?"

Sasori stumbled and ran to catch up to it. Taking her body he raised his eyes to his partner, "Deidara… let's leave her over there near the street. Just then a getsuga tenshou eradicated the area where Rukia's body used to lay. Sasori tumbled forward and Dei caught them. Whistling for his bird, he placed Rukia inside the gaping bill.

"Oh wow, I really wanted to see her corpse blasted to bits—that took all the flavor of the fight," the blond shrugged his shoulders, "What's so fun, if nothing is lost in a fight? It's all about the risks."

"Life is precious, Deidara—this is why you and I will never see eye to eye," Sasori calmly replied in a chilling voice.

Those words stabbed him and placing a scowl on his face; he climbed on the bird and took off.

Renji called back the Baboon King, connecting completely and coiling around him. His body was completely covered in scars and gashes, weak from the lost of blood.

The Hollow had developed an arm, a large tail and two beast like feet. The orange hair extended from the back of his head. Saliva was oozing from his mouth. Rasping, hissing his words where no longer made any sense.

"_**RENJISSS ISS KILLSSLLSSSS...**_,"

Renji felt completely disgusted.

"Ichigo," he called out with the last of his strength, "I swear on my life, I will relieve you from you misery. I will save your honor!"

Gearing his Bankai he prepared it for his final attack, "HIKOTSU TAIHO!!!"

"We're almost there," cried Ishida.

Orihime and Chad nodded. They crossed the yards and the street. A hell fire red blast illuminated the entire block. An unearthly scream can be heard ringing in the ears of the incoming onlookers.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried.

Ishida froze.

"Look!" called Chad. He found Rukia's body just lying there.

Orihime turned and raced towards her body.

"I don't sense a pulse," Chad began.

"Impossible!" she screamed, "I don't believe you!!!" Tears sprang and she screamed out her sobs in a pain that was almost unbearable to her, "Ayame, Shun'o! The two sprites sprung from her hairpins in a flash.

"Yes!" cried Ayame. She spotted and saw a fire that burned in her tearing eyes.

"Save her, Soten Kisshun!"

They flew and an oval shield sprouted around Rukia. A surge of energy generated from within that shield that began healing her in an incredibly fast pace.

Impossible, thought Chad. I'm sure she was dead. This ability must to much more than just simply heal…

Ishida having gained his Quincy powers anew raised his bow, but his aim wavered. That figure no longer resembled Ichigo. It was insane, deranged. He shivered unsure.

Rukia's eyes opened and she saw Orihime's face. Her eyes spilling continuous tears.

"Inoue…" she whispered with so much fondness, "I knew you'd come…"

She managed to smile a bit in response. Rukia's head turned to the side.

The monster survived the blast limping slightly with only a few gashes here and there.

"Impossible!" Renji gasped.

Raising a hand slowly weakly as strength began to return to her, Orihime saw that Rukia's hand reached out for that monster.

"I…chi…go…Ichigo…Ichigo!"

Orihime looked. It scared her. It scared her so much. To think such a wonderful person, the guy who stole her heart, was now this. A monster. The same monster that her brother Sora had transformed into. The three of them stood immobilized feeling useless, unsure on how to proceed.

The Hollow blasted towards Renji catching him defenseless from the last attack. Grabbing him with his claws, he slammed him on the ground. Renji's bankai shattered disappearing completely.

"_**KILLLSSSS**_," he screeched. He clawed his chest tearing pieces of his flesh off. He began to tear his arm. Renji howled in pain, using his feet to try to wrench him off.

Orihime held her hands across her waist and bent forward screaming to avoid hearing Renji's screams.

I-I-I can't move. I-I can't move—what should I do? After he's done with him, he'll aim for us—what should I do?! Ishida wildly thought, standing frozen stiff.

Chad stared and saw that Rukia being healed completely was rushing off towards them and grabbed her by the wrist. She tugged attempting to wrench herself free but Chad held fast and pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She frantically kicked and punched the arms that confined her.

"RENJI! ICHIGO!!!" She cried, "Let me go! Let me help them!!!"

"It's useless," began Chad, "I won't let you rush to your death."

A cero blast zoomed past them all and hit the hollow monster right on the side of his face.

"Jeeze, a little later and I woulda lost my chance of gaining a new recruit."

Calmly walking into the scene, Shinji Hirako, unofficial leader of the Vizard.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he grinned.

The monster lifted its head in question, towards him.

"I'm right here baby! Come and get me!" he crowed waving his arms.

"Has he lost his mind?!" Ishida cried.

The Hollow hissed and licked the blood off its sickly claws.

"Come on," he began once more. He raised his hand over his face and veiled his hollow mask.

The onlookers stood in shock.

"You know you want some of this sexy body," he whistled touching himself.

The monster burst to attack motivated by the enormous amount of reiatsu that Shinji bled out.

Shinji withdrew his blade and fought in par with him. Every time his katana hit against the bone skin it resonated.

Orihime squeezed her hands to her heart, "There's still hope," she whispered.

One swing, one strike. He shattered the tail. The Hollow swung his arm and Shinji dodged with incredible speed.

"Ichigo…" he whispered into the monster's ear, "I know you're in there…"

"Ichigo!" cried Rukia. The Hollow suddenly jerked.

That's it, she thought.

"You guys," she began, "Let's call out to him together!"

Orihime's eyes widened and the boys nodded.

"One, two, three!" bellowed Rukia.

"KUROSAKI, KUROSAKI, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!!!" they all roared at once.

The monster was suddenly so heavily distracted. Shinji smiled. They make it so easy for me, now… he thought gratefully.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" they roared out once more.

The bone armor of the hollow was shattering piece by piece. Shinji swung and sent him to the ground, busting the last segment of his armor, leaving only his mask that just slipped off his face.

Urahara and his crew rushed in last minute. Yoruichi was with them.

"How could I let this get so out of hand," whispered the slipper-hat with a tinge of remorse.

"Orihime—Renji!" cried Rukia who had already ran towards his body.

"Y-yes!" she raced toward the mutilated corpse.

Renji's eyes barely opened, but he couldn't see anything responding only to her voice.

"Soten Kisshun!"

"Hey!" shouted Ishida towards Shinji; he loaded Ichigo's unconscious body over his shoulder."

"Thank you very much for the help!" he chirped before disappearing.

"Bastard!" Ishida hissed, "How could he run off with him?"

A hand landed on Ishida's shoulder.

"Let him go," said Urahara Kisuke with a weary sigh, "He saved him, that can only mean that he doesn't mean any harm to him."

"Will he be okay?" Sado asked.

"I sure hope so!" Urahara began with a laugh.

Yoruichi smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ouch, tch, tch…."

"He was being serious."

Urahara's face straightened, "You're asking me about Kurosaki-san. Not even death will be capable of wrenching him away," he looked at them all. Renji who was recovering spectacularly, "Because he has all of you to count on—so don't worry."

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *


	12. Searching for Something

* * *

Chapter twelve

~ Searching for Something ~

* * *

His eyes squeezed shut. Rushing into his body, such a wonderful sensation. Beating fast, his heart continued to beat even faster. Faster and faster still. Reaching the climax. Heated. Hot.

Yes, yes. More, more.

Sasuke moaned rolling around alone within his bed sheets, making the sweetest love to his imaginary partner. Sweat dripped down the side of his face. He panted, breathing hard. He groaned weakly in the end releasing the hold on what gave him pleasure.

_Why am I doing this?_

He asked when he came to his senses. After resting for several minutes in bed, he rolled out and glanced at the watch on his night stand. It was three in the morning. They were to depart to the outside world at five. He stood up and walked toward the full length mirror that hung on the wall next to the bathroom. He stared into it.

He placed his hand against the looking glass; he noticed that Sasuke in the mirror world placed his hand against his. Sasuke moved and placed his forehead against his. His lips so dangerously close to that other Sasuke. His closed his eyes.

* * *

_"I plan on making my own."_

_"Your own?"_

_"My own group that will rival the Akatsuki"_

_"Huh?" Naruto gawked at Sasuke who contently looked at the sky._

_"It will be called, Mangetsu."_

_"Mangetsu—Full moon?"_

_"Yes, the Akatsuki—the Dawn—are the rising sun, so I will be the rising moon, Mangetsu."_

_"Well, you want it so bad, I guess I can't stop you—but Sasuke, promise me one thing."_

_"…"_

_"That Mangetsu will be connected to Konoha. That it will not go away or against it."_

_"What's the point of making a group rivaling the Akatsuki if it doesn't have the same kind of freedom? Is that your sick idea of a joke?"_

_"Sasuke but!"_

_"The only time that Mangetsu will connect with Konoha is when you, Naruto would rise as its Hokage."_

_"!!!"_

_"I'm sorry; I can't promise you anything else."_

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes. In just a few hours I will cross the border into a new world.

I'm so anxious. I want to meet new people. New places. Find a way to satisfy myself as selfish as it sounds. But everyone feels this way, I'm sure. I will find what I'm looking for. And if I can, I'll also find my brother. And when I do…

He clenched his hand into a fist, "I'll kill him—**Itachi**," he gritted his teeth as he ushered the name with twisted pleasure.

The clothes fell, slipping off the heated body; nimbly he stepped into the bath. Turning on the knobs, the water refreshed the body of the dark haired youth. Head turned towards the ceiling his eyes closed. The water cascaded rippling across his skin slipping off throughout his body. He gasped out in relief taking in the cool feel of the water falling over him, a tender ever-flowing blanket.

Watching all of the boys group up as they flocked to peep at women. Their need to spy on exposed breasts, naked buttocks, desiring to finger clitorises—it's never been my thing in conversation. I'd groan and step away to be alone. My thing had always been in the face—the eyes. They must be captivating, mesmerizing. A long flowing mane of hair, a tender warm voice. Arms extending wide. A touch that is like water. A heat intense and as unforgiving as the lighted flame.

He opened his eyes slowly. He placed his fingers and ran them through his hair.

A thin body that will fit with mine. That is like mine.

He stopped his thoughts. There was a mental pause.

A man? A woman? Does it matter? No it doesn't. As long as it causes me happiness. As long as it fills up this empty hole inside me. This horrid feeling of not knowing what I once had is now gone forever…

* * *

Tenten dashed across the fields. She was shocked to find out that Lee and Neji awoke unusually early to start their training. On top of that—they left without her! She puffed up her cheeks as she continued dashing towards their training ground.

Those guys… they're gonna get a serious word from me—you'll see. In her small pack she carried around her waist was the digital camera. She didn't ask Hinata about taking pictures of Neji, but did it matter if she asked her or not? Seriously, Tenten thought, Hinata—would never get any decent pictures of him. Probably shots at horrid angles. Neji really wasn't the kind of guy up for photo shoots, anyway. He'd just lift his head and toss it proudly to the side in refusal.

Speaking of which, Neji was not at all like himself yesterday when Hinata dropped by. He even bowed in front of her! That's really, really, really huge coming from Mr. Know-it-all, King of the Gentle Fist. But I guess that's Hyuuga family issues. I can't interfere with that. Though, it'd be nice if he'd open up to us…

Tenten arrived at the location and spotted her teammates. Lee was holding down Neji's feet while he rapidly executed sit-ups.

"Come, Neji—you can do it!"

"239!"

"Up!"

"240!"

"Up!"

"241!"

"Up! You're slowing down!"

"Two…hun…red forty-two!"

"Up!"

Tenten slowed to a walk as she approached them.

"261!"

"Up!"

"Two…hu...n…red!!! Shit!"

"Keep going! Don't tell me that's all you got?! You did a thousand last week!"

"Face it Neji—you're outta shape," teased Tenten playfully.

Neji fell back defeated. His glazed eyes glared at her, "Shut up. You can't even do fifty."

"Oh brother, don't get me started!" Tenten spat back.

"Shut the fuck up," he replied closing his eyes in exhaustion, "I'm too tired to hear your voice so damn early in the morning."

"Take that back!" demanded Lee indignified, "That is no way to talk to our teammate and friend."

"Don't worry," Tenten patted Lee on the shoulder, "He's just pissed because he missed the opportunity to tell you about his perverted exploits."

"!!!" Neji bolted upright.

"Ya see!" jumped Tenten, happy to know that her old friend had a temper that was so easy to flare up, "He's afraid that I'll finally expose him—pervert, peeper!"

"Really?!" asked Rock Lee blinking in wide-eyed innocence.

"SHE LIES!" he boomed in anger. He could feel her start stripping away at his dignity. His dignity, his pride , his reputation—he valued that so much he'd give his life up for it any day. If someone would do so much as to simply tap gently on it he would explode. Tenten was well aware of that.

Lee's eyes began to shine from emotional overload, "Neji, taking a chance to talk to me about manly experiences?! I'm honored! This proves that our bond of everlasting friendship is true!"

Neji threw his bag towards Rock Lee's head. The heavy bag nearly knocked him over.

"Get a grip, would you?" He flared, "Isn't it obvious that Tenten is lying?"

"If I'm lying, then why are so tense?"

"I'm not!"

"Whatever, perv." Tenten replied with a casual wave of her hand, "I'm gonna start making laps around the field. Is Gai-sensei coming today?" She turned her attention to Lee.

"Hmm… I really cannot say. He mentioned before how caught up he was with his 'business'."

Neji's face wrinkled up slightly in irritation, "What has Sensei been doing these past few weeks anyway?"

Tenten knew. But she didn't say. Truth is, he's been shopping a lot in the black market. Truth is, Maito Gai know more about the outside world than anybody else in Konoha. He's 'youthful' that's why. He's always up and running, catching up on the latest trends.

"Let us all do laps together!" piped Lee after a moment of awkward silence.

"…"

Neji slowly stood. The muscles in his core still throbbed in pain from the sit-ups., "We're running five hundred."

"Then I will run a thousand laps! Double!" Lee declared.

Those two are going to kill me with their training, especially since Sensei isn't here to monitor them… Tenten groaned.

* * *

Skipping from the porch of the main house in the Hyuuga compound, Hinata quickly with bentos in hand headed out towards the main gates.

Today is the day Naruto leaves from the village into the outside… Naruto, I know you will be able to do anything the mission requires you to do.

"Onee-san!"

Hinata stuttered to a stop, turning around she dreaded knowing who it was. Hanabi. The nosey little sister.

"Are those bentos?" she asked with an evil smirk across her face.

"Hanabi it's early, why don't you go back to—,"

"Well are they?" she pressed. She tilted her head to the side. She wore a blue-green kosode with a white obi sash. Her hair was tied to a braid which draped over her shoulder.

"Umm…" Hinata fidgeted with the bag of precious boxed lunches.

"Is it, is it, is it, is it, is it, is it, is it, is it—,"

"YES! Yes, it is… okay? Please keep it a secret from father. Please!" Hinata practically begged with a desperate bow.

"That you're waking up extra early to give lunch to your boyfriend Naruto instead of waking up extra early for training?" Hanabi cruelly added.

"Yes! Yes, for that reason, please Hanabi."

"Hmmm… let me think about it."

"Oh, Hanabi please…" Hinata was wasting precious time.

"Only if you give me that jade comb that daddy gave you for your 15th birthday."

"Hanabi!" Hinata snapped, "You know I can't give you that!"

"Boo! No fair!" whined Hanabi. She still behaved like a little girl even though she was eleven, "Just because you're the heiress you get to have all the pretty jewelry!"

"I'll give you one of my pins," Hinata reasoned, "How's that?"

"The one that has the butterflies—both of them. It's no good if I get only one. It works better as a set."

"Deal," and they shook on it, "Remember Hanabi, go back to bed and pretend you don't know what happened to me. Hopefully I'll be back before father wakes up."

"And if he does?" the younger sister pressed loving the drama of it all.

"He won't—I hope," Hinata clutched the bag tightly.

Hanabi watched her sister rush off through the gates out into the streets of Konoha.

"You'll never get him!" She shouted after her. Apparently either she didn't hear it or she just ignored it for the ever distant figure refused to flinch not even once.

"You're not supposed to…" she whispered after she was gone. Hiding behind vases, she overheard it, her father consulting with the Hyuuga elders. Neji is Hinata's fiancé. She wasn't too familiar with Neji, but she deeply respected his skill in battle.

_"Come and watch us train," he would tell his daughter, "You will learn a thing or two from him."_

But could Hinata come to like Neji? And did Neji like Hinata? For all she knew, Neji was too frozen stiff and battle centered to think about romance—come think of it, her father is like that too…

"Oh jeeze," she thought out loud, "My boyfriend is going to be a sexy-son-of-a-bitch that knows how to fuck and only cares about me!" she exclaimed with emphasis.

"Hanabi."

Oh shit.

* * *

"When ya come back—you better tell us everything! Word for word!" cried out Kiba supported by the excited bark of Akamaru.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stood at the gates of Konoha as they waited for Kakashi-sensei. Sai was there as well, a new acquaintance they had met over the past year. He was an unusual guy, who expressed no emotion. However, meeting Naruto impacted him so much—a boy who is overly emotional and passionate with his friends. It awoke the desire to begin to express himself. Sadly he had trouble doing so, always coming off as a selfish cold hearted jerk—a vulgarly rude one to boot. Kiba and Shino where there to see them off.

Everybody else took the time to say their farewells yesterday. Ino, reminded Sakura of the sleepover, Shikamaru, asked for anything to take off the boredom and Choji, who wanted exotic and usual snacks. Everybody else asked for souvenirs and other simple gifts.

"Here," said Shino flatly.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at his closed fist in question.

"Reach out your palm, dumbass," groaned Sasuke in annoyance.

"Oh, okay," Naruto opened his hand in front of him. Shino then dropped in his palm one small bright red ladybug.

"Huaah?" Naruto looked at Shino rather cluelessly and disappointed, "A ladybug?"

"It is a symbol of good luck," replied Shino. He suddenly turn around, "But I guess… that isn't good enough."

"Aww! Shino don't tell me you're sulking!" Kiba cried, "You know people don't get your bug stuff," he added to console him. However, that placed him in an even bigger depression.

"Is this going to track us?" questioned Sasuke staring at the insect as it flew and landed on Naruto's nose.

"And now they question my motives," moaned Shino lightly as he sighed a great big sigh.

"Shino, it's not like that really," Sakura spoke up at an attempt to save him from further despair.

The ladybug flew off from Naruto's nose and was hovering about him. It steered a little too far and Sai clapped it, squishing it between his paper white hands.

Shino felt a thousand knives stab through his already bleeding heart.

"_**I will never forgive you**_," he calmly stated in a bloody tone of voice.

Naruto shivered several times, Kiba made a face, and Sasuke chuckled. Sai always made him laugh. His abrupt, rude and vulgar behavior played before him like a show every time.

"Oh I'm sorry," Sai replied with one of his 'genuine' smiles, "It was simply in my way."

"Kiba, don't hold me back."

Kiba rapidly clutched on his arms locking them preventing any close encounter.

"Will you guys settle down?!" barked Sakura who was getting ticked off, "Man what happened to Kakashi-sensei?"

After a few moments the droopy-eyed white-haired book-reading Junín could be seen arriving with Hinata next to him. Her face positively glowed at the sight of Naruto's face.

"Sorry I'm late," came the usual excuse.

"Even for a mission like this," hissed Sasuke in quiet anger.

"Come on! We waited for thirty minutes!" Naruto complained.

"Alright, alright. My bad—but we're going okay? It's a reconnaissance mission so there is no real sense of urgency." He countered in defense, "Oh and Naruto, Hinata was so kind to bring you, Sakura, and Sasuke homemade bentos—she's even made me one," he presented a bento wrapped in a black handkerchief. Hinata shyly handed one to Naruto first and then to Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes noticing that Naruto's was slightly larger.

Naruto is so clueless. It pisses me off.

"Gee, thanks Hinata!" cheesed Naruto in return.

"Y-yo-you welcome, Naruto," she blushed a slight pink as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Oh, that reminds me! What do you want from the outside world, Hinata?" Naruto chimed.

Hinata's face rose in color as Naruto leaned closer, "N-n-nothing, re-really…" she replied losing her voice.

"Get her something girly!" popped Kiba randomly, "Right Shino?"

"He never asked me what I wanted," A shadow cascaded over his face.

"Never mind," Kiba mumbled.

"Women usually ask for beautiful flowered items and accessories, like dresses and jewelry," said Sai. He quoted directly from the book he was reading, _How to interact – for the Socially Clueless_, written by Dr. Phil.

"That's a good idea, would you like something like that?" Naruto turned to her again.

"Yes, I'd like that v-very mu-much," she nodded glowing redder and redder. It was a miracle she didn't faint at this point.

Sakura smiled, poor Hinata. Don't worry I'll take plenty of pictures of that idiot for you.

They all waved Kiba, Shino and Hinata. In that wave that she threw so energetically was her heart, her soul all her hope, that one day Naruto could return all those feelings she harbored inside her.

Sai lead Team Kakashi to the nearest rift. He knew personally where they all were especially since he was the Black Market vendor that conduced secret transactions with Maito Guy.

* * *

END CHAPTER

* * *

Notes: For information on updates, check out my profile under, _What's up with me lately_, or visit my livejournal. That's all for now, untill the next update!

- Zerolr -


End file.
